A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding
A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding is a fan-made two-part special made by Esa6426. In it, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula but accidently ends up in Atlantis on Triton and Esa's wedding day. Now, SpongeBob and his friends have to save the formula as they try to take care of their wedding duties before the bride and groom find out what's going on! This episode premiered on December 29, 2019. Cast SpongeBob SquarePants Prince Triton Esa Jervis Tech Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Mr. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Cleaning Pod 2000 (CP for short) Plankton Karen King Neptune Queen Amphitrite Princess Mindy Princess Neptuna Jeron Pearl Krabs Uma TailFin Roy Marine Perch Perkins Atlanteans Plot The episode started with Perch Perkins reporting Prince Triton and Esa's wedding today and that everyone in the sea was excited, including one fish who was so enthusiastic, he literally blew up into the sky like a rocket. In Atlantis, SpongeBob and his friends were hard at work with the wedding. Jervis then introduced one of his most successful inventions, The Cleaning Pod 2000, or CP for short, which had the ability to clean up any mess in a blink of an eye. He said he brought it for 'special' emergencies, which secretly meant any assumed trouble that SpongeBob and Patrick might cause. Mr. Krabs was worried about the Krabby Patty formula back home (for obvious reasons), but Jervis assured that he equipped a security system in the safe where the formula rests, and if Plankton tries to steal it, the system will automatically send it to Mr. Krabs due to a tracting device that was put in his watch. Unfortunately, Plankton has invented a concoction that can turn him invisible to even the most powerful security systems, due to a quick testing of it on an apple. However, when Plankton left, the apple became visible again quickly. The same result happened with him when he reached the safe, and he clung to the formula as it escaped into Atlantis, causing his skin to rip off. Sure enough, the formula reached Mr. Krabs, breaking a window in the process (which CP fixed quickly). Mr. Krabs' confidence returned as he put the formula in his pocket, not knowing Plankton was in it as well. Plankton quickly sneaked out with the formula, but SpongeBob noticed him. He and the others began a complicated wild goose chase after Plankton, but most of them needed their wedding duties to be done, leaving SpongeBob, Patrick, and Jervis. The three ran after Plankton unto the Atlantean streets, using a cart along the way. The loud noise they were causing caught Esa's attention while she was getting her hair done at the royal spa, but Sandy told her quickly that it was just the citizens being over-excited. However, Esa's suspicions grew when she heard SpongeBob and Patrick screaming while her back was turned to the window which they would've gone through if Sandy wasn't fast enough to put a curved pipe near it on the outside, causing the room to go dark. Things weren't getting any better with Triton. When he saw Jervis come in, his tuxedo ruined from running after Plankton (which CP fixed), Jervis told him that he was trying to handle a hysterical crowd. Triton, not believing him but not wanting to waste his time, left. Just then, Mr. Krabs barged in after Plankton, accidently crashing into Jervis. The two quickly followed the little culprit while Jeron chased after Mr. Krabs, yelling that he needs to get back to work. Soon, the chaos has left all of Triton's family skeptical, starting with Neptuna handling Esa's dress when she heard screaming above her which was Squidward flying across the spa because he was accidently launched by a catapult, and ending with Neptune making sure everything is going well planned when he saw Sandy, Jervis, and Mr. Krabs trying to chase after a bottle before they stopped, giving innocent smiles. Finally, the entire gang met up in the chapel, where their rage got the best of them at Plankton, who nearly ruined the wedding. They all trapped him in a jar, unfortunately destructing the inside of the chapel in the process. When Neptune and the guards arrived to the outside, Jervis told CP to activate in 'Full Room Cleaning Mode', where it was able to reconstruct the room and decorations (although making a lot of construction noises). However, when Neptune questioned about Plankton, everyone told the truth, which took 15 mintutes. Neptune, forgiving them, allowed them to stay in the wedding, as long as Jervis could make a CP for him. The wedding was able to go without anymore disruptions, and at the reception party, while Triton and Esa danced, Esa threw her bouquet, which CP caught. Then, it met the CP Jervis made for Neptune and fell in love with it, and then they started dancing. SpongeBob sighed at the two and shed a tear, saying, "They all grow up so fast," ending the episode. Transcript View transcript here. Trivia *The word 'fin-tastic' is a pun on the word fantastic. It is placed in the title card because Triton and Esa have tail fins since they are merpeople. *This episode included another one of Plankton's attempts to steal the secret formula. *A sneak-peak clip of the episode included a flashback of Triton asking for Esa's hand in marriage as they watched the sunset. (In fact, Esa6426 included a drawing of them watching a sunset on June 9, 2013, saying 'it was moments before Triton proposed'.) *This is the third time SpongeBob said, "They grow up so fast." The first was in 'Bubble Buddy' and the second was in 'Gary in Love'. *There was a similar episode of Triton and Esa marrying in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures in Season 56. *As part of his wedding wear, Triton wore a toga similar to the one he wore in SpongeGod and Triton. *It is unknown how Plankton regained his skin after the formula reached Mr. Krabs. Category:Episodes Category:Esa6426